Humanoid: Sonniku's Adventures
by Small Monbox
Summary: Join Sonic in his adventures of curiosity and humor.
1. Shitty Biography

Hi, my name is Sonic.

That's short for Sonikku and long for Son.

My full name is Sonikku AoHarinezumi (Blue Hedgehog).

Weird name, huh?

Anyway, I have long, blue, spiky hair that goes down to the back of my knees, blue eyes (more like an azure color), and two, cat-looking ears. My skin isn't pale, but it isn't tan either.

Oh, and also…

I'm gay.

I think…

I'm not really sure.

I guess I'll find out on these adventures.

In case I don't turn out to be gay…

My size is 7 inches. Pretty decent don'tcha think, ladies?

Okay, enough with the shitty biography.

Let's get this party started.

And remember,

Girls: Keep your blood off the keyboard until after the action

Guys: Try not to stain the carpet, if you know what I mean. (Wink, wink ;D)

Haters: Since this is rated appropriately…

FUCK OFF


	2. Gay or Gay? You Choose

"Let's see what I'm wearing today." a blue-haired teen muttered to himself as he rummaged through his drawers. After several minutes of tossing clothes around and grunting out of annoyance, he Sonic finally found something suitable to wear. He pulled a white t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts up in front of him and smirked. Apparently, he didn't _need _boxers. So what if he got a boner? He wouldn't care if anybody saw, he's "sexy and he knows it." Sonic got up from his sitting position to get dressed because he was ready to get some fresh air. Plus he wasn't just gonna sit there and get a boner from the thought of him not wearing boxers near Shadow, or Knuckles, or anyone for that matter.

Sonic went to the next room to get dressed in his selection of clothing. He took off his ridiculously large t-shirt (which so happens to be the only thing he was wearing) and put on his white one that only covered up his chest, but not his stomach. Then he slid on his shorts, that barely passed his thighs, and he was ready to go. He looked in the mirror and grinned. The sight before him could make any straight guy have a nosebleed, and he was proud of it for some reason. He attired his blue jacket which, again, only covered his chest and ran outside.

He didn't know where to go or how to get there, so he just randomly started walking around on sidewalks, front yards, and dirt patches in different patterns. Of course, he stayed off the streets when he got to the city five minutes away from his house and there was traffic. The boy was a little slow at times, but he wasn't a dumbass.

So there he was, a boy on the sidewalk, looking like a total slut, walking as if he just drank a year's worth of wine. But people paid him no attention. This was Sonic they were talking about. They don't know what the fuck he'll be doing next.

Sonic finally stopped at, of course, a chili dog stand and started to think "What am I to do with this sexy body of mine?" He started to look around out of boredom, finishing his fifth chili dog. Then, somehow, in some miraculous way, that fifth chili dog gave him an idea as he bit into it.

"I know! I'll ask Knuckles what it's like to be gay!"

Sonic yelled this to the sky, thus rewarding him a few unusual glances. Everyone carried on with their business with the same thought,

"Damn, that hedgehog must be bored as hell!"

Sonic knew exactly where Knuckles would be and headed straight for the gym.

Meanwhile, a red-haired teen is lifting 200 pound weights as if they were nothing and to him, they were. His muscles flex as he lifts a 350 pound weight with his hand while the sweat droplets drip off from his hair onto the book he's holding with his other hand. The moment he did his hundredth lift, someone bust open the glass doors (literally) and came running towards hunk.

"Heeeey, Knuckles!" he shouted right in his ear.

"Hey, Sonikku."

The sound of Knuckles' deep, husky saying Sonic's full name made his dick jump to attention. His body odor only wanted to make him cum, but he didn't.

"I have a question for ya."

"Shoot."

"What's it like being gay?"

"**WHAT THE FUCK?**"

Fun Fact: Knuckles has fucked an exact amount of 45 girls…in one month. He is probably the straightest guy in the entire city. Everybody knows that, even Sonic. This is just one of Sonic's I-thought-_wasn't_-a-dumbass moments.

"Let me see the size of your cock."

"Again, **WHAT THE FUCK?**"

Sonic was already on top of Knuckles' lap, legs on either side of his, giving him pleading eyes. Knuckles put up a good fight, but, deliciously, he lost.

"Please?"

"…Fine."

Another Damn Fun Fact: Sonic and Knuckles have been best friends since kindergarten. Sonic used to be one of the "girls" Knuckles would bang back in middle school but stopped it with Sonic because his arms were sore after beating up the entire school for calling Sonic a girl. Knuckles would do anything to make his Sonniku happy. Ever since then, Sonic and Knuckles have considered themselves straight until just recently.

Knuckles picked Sonic up by the hips, to stand him up, and then slid his black training shorts down, while still sitting to reveal his 11 inch behemoth surrounded by a thick nest of red hair going all the way up to his navel to Sonic and the empty gym.

"Oh, okay. You're obviously not gay." Sonic simply got on his knees.

"W-What are ya doin'?"

…

…

…

Knuckles' eyes were closed, but he felt no pleasure. Confused, Knuckles opened his eyes, only to see Sonic struggling to put Knuckles' shorts back on, despite the enormous boner blocking his path.

"Wait…w-what?"

"Hey, can you help me out here?"

The teen was now confused (and still hard). Sonic managed to push the member against the stomach and slide the shorts further up. Knuckles was afraid he scared his little Sonniku.

"A-Aren't you gonna suck me off?"

Sonic was already playing with Knuckles' cat-like ears.

"Of course not, silly. You're not gay, remember? By the way,"

Sonic went up to Knuckles' ear and licked it.

"I went commando too."

"But, S-Sonikku…"

Sonic went back on top of Knuckles' lap and slammed his ass right on Knuckles' reawakening member, earning uncontrollable moans from his red-headed hunk.

"No _buts _about it."

"Okay, folks. Review time. You get to choose where I go or what I do next. I could continue this here or I could stop by at Shadows house and pay_ him _a visit. A lot of you might chant: FINISH THE LEMON, FINISH THE LEMON! I say: WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO, WHAT IF I DON'T WAN'T TO? Anyway you're call, but I need to have a decent amount of reviews. That's right…ONE HUNDRED! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa! Okay, fifty. Ten? At least five. Okay just ONE review will do. But I better get a shit load of reviews for the next chapter. Like two. And if you're feeling nice, three. And if you absolutely love me and are the nicest person on the planet Earth, four. Chili dogs for all my adventurers (readers)!"

"Sonikku, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, hey. I might be ditching you and make love to someone else. Bye."

"But, Sonikku. Stay here. Stay here and LOVE MEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
